


Sixty Nine

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: They're too tired for sex, so they settle for the next best thing. That is till Phil gets desperate to fuck him.





	Sixty Nine

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 69th fic and so it's a 69ing fic <3 enjoy

The day was long, they were tired, they were always tired lately. It was an odd week where they were in meetings, and testing thing's and going to dinners, and meeting new clients. For some ungodly reason they always put everything they needed to do into one week and then wondered why they were so tired by Friday. 

Phil was sitting at the end of their bed, Dan had laid down on his side spreading his limbs out. They were exhausted. Phil laid down too, his head near Dan’s feet, his feet by the pillows. Sometimes they did this, they’d just lie there in silence breathing lightly and calming down from a long day. 

Dan reached out and put a hand on Phil’s knee, a small touch because he could. He was a very tactile person, he loved to have a part of himself touching Phil whenever he could. It’s the reason he bumps Phil’s shoulder on stage as they pass, the reason he leans in on Phil in gaming videos, why he lingers when he passes Phil something. He just likes to touch him. 

“I’m so tired.” Phil said, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I’m not going to lie, I’m pretty horny.” Dan replied. 

“It’s been a long week.” Phil agreed. “But I’m still too tired to fuck.” 

Dan sat up and peeled himself out of his jeans, throwing it and his shirt on the floor. He grabbed Phil’s legs and pulled him up the bed just a bit more. He unbuttoned his jeans and Phil lifted his butt to help Dan pull them off. 

Phil knew what he was doing, it had been forever since they’d done this, but he still loved it. The feeling of Dan’s mouth on him while he had Dan in his was something godly. Dan rubbed his hand up Phil’s thigh, rolling onto his side to kiss his exposed skin. 

“Take your pants off.” Phil said softly, now running his hand up Dan’s thigh. 

“How are we doing this?” Dan asked as he shimmied his pants to his ankles and threw them to the floor. 

“You over me, I want to be crushed by those thighs tonight.” Phil instructed, “and pass me the lube.”

“Need a pillow for your neck?” Dan asked, reaching into the night table. 

“Yeah it’ll help.” Phil said, taking the lube and then his pillow from Dan. 

Dan kissed him once on the lips before straddling Phil’s upper body, making sure he was in a good position for himself as well as Phil. He was already hard, he was most likely hard the second they walked through the front door, he depended on orgasms for survival and it had been far too long since Phil had helped with one. Phil ran his hands up the back of Dan’s thighs, marveling over him, he stretched his cheeks apart for a better look. He was in love with every single part of this man’s body. He was velvety smooth, Phil’s hands raked over him like butter on a hot skillet. He could spend hours just looking and feeling him. 

Dan had a thing for sucking Phil off with his boxers still on, moving the elastic waistband to under his balls to bring everything forward. Not wasting any time, he felt Dan place kisses on his length, working him up to getting hard. It never took long when he was with Dan, he had magic hands and an even more magic mouth. Phil felt himself growing, blood rushing to his cock and helping it to thicken and rest against his stomach. Dan licked a strip from tip to his balls and Phil threw his head back against the pillow. 

Dan was easy like this, if he had a cock in his mouth and any stimulation anywhere else he’d be gone in a few minutes. So Phil left him be, letting Dan take him in his mouth softly, playing with him and enjoying himself. If Phil could last, Dan would spend hours just bobbing on his cock with no real purpose behind it, he just liked the feeling and the closeness. It was his thing and Phil didn’t mind in the slightest. 

He kissed Dan’s thighs a little, sucking a deep bruise into the one and feeling Dan moan around his length. He squeezed tightly on Dan’s ass cheeks, he knew how much he loved that. Kissing up his thighs to suck another mark into his cheek. He’d feel that when he sat down later. A matching one on the other side wouldn’t hurt either. He left a kiss on his perineum, right before licking over it, feeling Dan’s body jerk. He smiled. He was too easy. He sucked one of his balls into his mouth, rubbing the tip of his finger at the slit of Dan’s cock to drive him a little more mad. His hips bucked at the movement, he was so sensitive. 

He pumped a bit of lube onto his fingers, warming it before running his fingers along his hole. Teasing him, not going in but making him think he was, Dan would try to subtly push back to make him go in. Phil finally caved and pushed in a finger, Dan ran his tongue down the side of Phil’s cock as he moaned, “finally.” he breathed out, his breath hot on Phil’s cock. 

Phil twisted his finger to where he knew Dan’s prostate was, he’d been there too many times to not know where it is. He massaged his finger over it, nice calm circles that made Dan gyrate his hips over him. Dan’s tip was rubbing against Phil’s chest as he slightly jerked, Phil reached out and gripped it, lightly jerking him off. Trying his best not to stimulate him too much.

Phil wasn’t close, not in the slightest. Dan’s mouth felt like heaven, he had a routine he always stuck to. He would bob a bit, sink all the way down and lick back up to the tip before kissing the tip and dragging his lips back down. Phil liked a bit of teeth, Dan didn’t. He thought Phil was insane when he asked for teeth, but after seeing how much he liked it, he hasn’t stopped. 

“Another?” Phil asked lightly.

“Please.” Dan begged, pushing himself back slightly. 

Phil slid in another finger, Dan moaned, low and breathy. Pressing it against his prostate too, Phil massaged him. He hooked one arm around Dan’s leg to pull him back a bit more so he could eat him out as well, Dan gasped the second his tongue made contact with the rim. “Fuck.” he whispered against Phil’s cock.

“You’re such a whore.” Phil said, low and guttural.

“You fucking love it.” Dan replied, flicking his tongue along Phil’s slit to drive him wild. 

“I love fuking you," Phil hummed. "wish I was.” he added, returning to fingering him open. He knew talking like this would drive Dan wild. 

“Suddenly you have the energy for that?” Dan asked sarcastically.

“No, but that doesn’t mean I can’t sit here while you ride me like the whore you are.” and just like that Dan was getting off him, reaching for the lube and coating Phil in it. 

Straddling him once again, Dan sunk down onto him. Phil was engulfed in pleasure, the tight tight heat of Dan taking him in. He gripped Dan’s hips. Holding him there while he adjusted, if he didn’t he would be tempted to jerk up into him and he didn’t want to hurt him. 

Dan dipped down, laying his hands on chest Phil’s seductively. Looking him in the eyes while he pulled off a bit to rut down against him once more. Using the grip he had on Dan’s hips, Phil helped him ride him. They didn’t say anything, they just kept looking at each other while their breathing got heavier. They hadn’t fucked like this in so long, desperate but loving at the same time. 

Phil felt his orgasm building, the heat in his groin getting more and more intense. His grip on Dan was getting more and more intense, he knew Dan loved it. He enjoyed looking back at himself the next day and seeing what ever marks Phil had left behind for just him to see. 

Dan brushed his pinky over Phil’s nipple. He whimpered, tossing his head back, it felt too intense. Dan dipped down more, keeping his rhythm while still taking Phil’s nipple in his mouth. Phil knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, he gripped Dan’s dick and jerked him off in time with their movements. 

“Close.” Dan whispered against Phil’s chest. 

“Cum then.” Phil whispered right back. They were always oddly quiet even when they knew they didn’t have to be. 

A few more thrusts and Dan was cumming hot and thick on Phil’s chest. He road Phil though his orgasm, clenching and making the experience more intense for Phil. Dan kept going, overstimulated till Phil was cumming too. He tossed his head back, crying out as his orgasm hit him. 

Dan pulled off and dropped onto him. Kissing Phil’s neck and cheek, holding the side of Phil’s face with his other hand he pulled Phil’s face to the side so he could easily kiss him on the lips. 

“You taste like dick.” Phil whispered. 

“You don’t taste much better.” Dan said with a small laugh. 

“Shower?” Phil asked softly. 

“Yeah once I can feel my legs again, I haven’t cum that hard in weeks.” Dan said.

“I guess we have to go celibate for a week more often.” Phil joked. 

Dan’s eyes went wide, “Dear god no I’d die, this was the worst week of my life.” he pleaded. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan a little tighter and kissed him again. Dan settled into the crook of his neck and he rested his head on Dan’s. It was peaceful, he felt happy. It was either from the fact they were free now for the weekend, or that orgasm. He didn’t know but he was happy. Dan probably was too, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it :) see you next thursday


End file.
